


All I Will Ever Need

by aceofsparrows



Category: Anne of Green Gables (TV 1985) & Related Fandoms, Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, i have no idea what this is, or why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23520151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceofsparrows/pseuds/aceofsparrows
Summary: i have no excuses.i wrote this... and i have no idea what it isangst, pure and simple. gilbert and anne are sad and gilbert is poetic.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	All I Will Ever Need

"Gilbert?" Anne said quietly, her head resting heavily on her husband's shoulder.

"Yes, love?"

"Tell me it won't always be like this. Please. Just once, I need you to tell me things will all get better sometime soon." 

Her voice, so broken and small and so very unlike the Anne that he knew, chilled Gilbert to his very core. This was a woman who had seen death and pain and yet still viewed the world with eternal light and grace who had finally broken.

Shifting slightly, he gathered Anne in his arms, resting his chin on her head softly.

"It won't always be like this, Anne," he breathed, closing his eyes and holding her close. "The day will dawn and the night will end and things will change and you and I will finally be happy."

Anne whimpered and pressed her face to his chest, tears wetting his shirt. "Oh, Gil..."

"I know, Anne, I know..."

"It's all broken, Gil, and I just want it to be over."

"I know, Anne, I know. But you know what else, Anne-girl?"

She looked up at him, a small and watery smile on her lips. "What?"

"We have each other, here, in this moment, and if that is all we have, then that is all we need."

_I have you, and you are all I will ever need._


End file.
